Una rosa es falsa
by Steffania Baskerville
Summary: Shizuo se encuentra en una galería de arte trabajando con Tanaka; cuando al observar un extraño cuadro las luces parpadean. De repente se encuentra encerrado en un mundo surreal donde lo único que lo separa de la muerte es un rosa; tiene que escapar, tiene ayuda pero ¿A quién debe creer, quién es real?
1. La galería

Hola! Recién había terminado de ver Durarara Cuando me tope con mi carpeta de juegos del rpg maker, más específicamente **Ib**. Mi mente empezó a relacionar personajes, crear escenarios y salio esto . Espero les agrade, dejen reviews :3

xxx

Encendí otro cigarrillo mientras esperaba a Tanaka, el cielo estaba totalmente gris y empezaría a llover pronto. Como cualquier otro día de trabajo acompañaba a Tom a cobrar deudas en diferentes sitios de Ikebukuro.

¿Ahora donde? – le pregunté cuando salió del local.

Una galería de arte, no te pongas violento adentro que están exhibiendo una colección de… blablabla pinturas…. Blablabla costoso…. Blablabla….

Ya estaba cayendo la noche cuando llegamos a la galería, Tom se adelanto hacia la recepción y luego de hablar un rato con el gerente se fue a una habitación ubicada atrás del mostrador no sin antes decirme que éste era un amigo suyo y que además de hacer negocios iban a charlar un rato; mandándome a dar una vuelta mientras lo esperaba.

La galería era un edificio pequeño de dos pisos, con una sola entrada grande y con todas las paredes pintadas de blanco dando una sensación de limpieza y tranquilidad, algo muy raro en la ciudad. Era el último trabajo del día, estaba un poco cansado; me acerque un poco al mostrador para escuchar si pasaba algo sospechoso en la habitación de atrás: Lo único que pude oír fue a Tanaka charlando alegremente con quien supuse era el gerente, ya al haberme asegurado que todo estaba en orden me adentre en la primera sala de la exposición.

Al entrar estaba un cartel con la información del artista y más cosas que no leí; quería relajarme un poco, lo cual no involucraba leer la vida de un desconocido que no me importaba. Para mi sorpresa había una buena cantidad de gente en la muestra, no creía que se interesara en el arte, incluyéndome.

Había dos grandes pinturas en la habitación: la primera era un cuadro de un par de siluetas frente a una mesa con comida; la segunda estaba pintada en el suelo y era de un pantano del cual salía una mano invitándote adentro.

El pantano se ve tan real… - decía una mujer que veía la pintura.

Muy real para mí, parece que apesta – le contestaba su acompañante.

Seguí caminando de frente por un pasillo con varios cuadros pequeños, nada que me llamara la atención.

Doble la esquina hacia la derecha, me acerque a lo que me pareció una gran vitrina que esperaba esté llena de esculturas o pequeños dibujos. Una de ellas tenía una clase de tiras de papel que cambiaban de color y la otra de algo que parecía burbujas de jabón. Había mucha gente alrededor de éstas comentando en voz baja lo profundo y elaborado de la obra; tal vez yo no entendía muy bien el arte...

Doble otra vez a la derecha, más cuadros pequeños y en la esquina una escultura de una rosa roja. No pude evitar quedarme viéndola era mucho más hermosa que una flor normal. Seguí avanzando y me encontré de nuevo en la primera sala ya que las habitaciones estaban dispuestas en círculo. Salí hasta el mostrador, todavía no había señales de Tom. Iba de vuelta cuando al pasar por al escalera lo sentí, no era la pintura del pantano lo que apestaba era algo muy diferente o mejor dicho alguien.

Subí apresuradamente las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, mire hacia la derecha y ahí estaba esa pulga con su abrigo de siempre. Mirando relajadamente un cuadro. Respire profundo para relajarme Tom me había advertido no romper nada en la exposición, entonces era muy simple tenía que atraparlo y matarlo afuera. La galería era pequeña así que no tendría adonde correr.

I…za…ya…-kun ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – le pregunté alzando la voz, cuando me acerque lo suficiente lo agarre del cuello de su camisa.

Eh? Hola Shizu-chan yo debería estar preguntadote eso, no creía que eras del tipo que va a éstas galerías.- me contesto de la forma más natural, lo cual me hizo irritar y mucho más al sonrisa que tenía estampada en su cara.

Comencé a jalarlo hacia las escaleras cuando un pinchazo en mi brazo me hizo soltarlo, el maldito me había cortado para que lo liberara.

Pero todavía no he visto toda la galería así que me quedaré un rato más. No creo que puedas entender la mayoría de las obras – empezó a decir mientras balanceaba sus brazos– pero no te preocupes puedo explicártelas!

Tch… - ya no podía aguantarlo más, al diablo las pinturas – ¡Ven aquí! ¡Te mataré! – grité mientras me abalanzaba para agarrarlo de nuevo.

Okay, nos vemos Shizu-chan – Dijo Izaya antes de irse corriendo.

Empecé a seguirlo, lo iba a alcanzar cuando al doblar la esquina me tope con un gran grupo de gente que bloqueaba mi paso. ¿Pero que diablos estaban viendo? Me abrí paso entre la multitud para alcanzar a ver: un cubo y una esfera.¿Eso era lo que toda la gente estaba mirando tan asombrada que no me podían DAR PASE? Diablos, que se pudran las esculturas tengo que matar a golpes a alguien. Salté por encima de la cuerda de seguridad aterrizando encima del cubo, la gente empezó a huir hacia el piso inferior; sí mejor váyanse antes de estorbar a la gente que tiene cosas importantes que hacer.

Logré pasar rápidamente y doble la esquina, sin embargo ya no había señales de Izaya o de alguien en ese pasadizo. Eche a andar resignado, encendiendo un cigarrillo sin importarme que sí permitan fumar o no. Igual iban a llamar a seguridad y echarme, al menos no rompí nada. Así que intente dar un pequeño vistazo a las pinturas restantes.

Un gran cuadro que llegaba desde el techo hasta casi el suelo llamo mi atención. El fondo estaba hecho con crayones y parecía haber sido echo por un niño. Habían muchos elementos: un río, escaleras que se dirigían en todas direcciones, un espejo, botes de pintura, un pincel y una chica vestida de rojo saliendo de su cuadro. Otros estaban esparcidos por toda la pintura como notas musicales, corazones y billetes. Pero lo que más me llamo la atención eran dos rosas parecidas a la escultura que vi antes, cada una a un extremo; la de la derecha era celeste y la de la izquierda rosada.

Todavía estaba viendo todos los elementos que tenía cuando la luz empezó a parpadear, me sentí un poco nervioso y seguí avanzando para terminar de dar la vuelta y bajar por las escaleras. Observe dos esculturas en mi camino: una vela derretida y tres maniquís, no pude evitar pensar que ahora se veían aterradoras y apunto de moverse o algo.

Ya en el primer piso me di cuenta del silencio que había, mire a los lados buscando a Tom, pero no había nadie. Había causado un pequeño revuelo pero no era para que toda la gente huyera del edificio. Me dirigí a la puerta principal pensando que debería estar afuera listo para regañarme. Para mi sorpresa estaba cerrada, me acerque a la ventana junto al mostrador y esta se mancho completamente de sangre haciendo que me alejara de un salto por la sorpresa. ¿Habrá pasado algo afuera? Volví hacia la puerta y la pateé varias veces, para mi sorpresa no se rompió, ni siquiera había un rasguño en ella.

Hahahaha ¿Estará tratando de salir? – escuche una voz.

Creo que alguien va a tener su pasaje de vuelta – le respondió otra más aguda.

Me dirigí hacia donde provenían las voces en la primera sala, mire alrededor pero no había ninguna persona, me di la vuelta y mire con miedo el cuadro detrás de mí. Las antes siluetas ahora tenían rostro y eran las que estaban hablando.

¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué esta pasando? – les pregunte, no me importaba lo ilógico que podía ser hablar con una pintura.

Eres nuestro segundo invitado, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo para verte – me contesto la silueta más grande – cosas interesantes están pasando adelante.

Date una vuelta – dijo la voz aguda mientras se levantaba y desaparecía del cuadro caminando mas allá del borde - ¿Qué? No íbamos a quedarnos aquí sentados todo el día. – finalizó al ver mi sorpresa.

Seguí explorando pero no porque me lo hubieran dicho, si no porque quería; ¡No sigo ordenes de una pintura que habla!

Al avanzar me di cuenta de un olor a cigarrillo, el mío se había consumido así que de ahí no provenía. El humo se desprendía de una pequeña pintura del objeto, ojala pudiera cogerlo los míos se habían acabado. Pase las vitrinas con colores y burbujas, doble la esquina y seguí caminando hacia la escultura de la rosa cuando el sonido de un disparo me asusto. Este pareció provenir de una pintura de un hombre con un arma; suspire cansado, malditos cuadros con efecto de sonido.

Subí las escaleras y vi como unas huellas de pies y manos se marcaban en el vidrio de la ventana en frente mío. Cada vez estaba más asustado, caminaba distraído cuando me resbale con algo. Al levantarme me di cuenta que era pintura azul derramándose por sobre el marco del cuadro, está llegaba al cuadro siguiente que era el de un árbol que floreció al ser regado con ella. Eso fue lindo y SIN NINGUN APORTE.

Regresé al cuadro grande escuché unos sonidos de algo manchándose y una inscripción apareció en la pared: _Ven abajo, te mostraré un lugar secreto. _Si acababa de subir… Ya de nuevo en el primer piso escuche los mismos sonidos en la primera sala; unas huellas estaban marcadas en el suelo, estas se adentraban en la pintura del pantano.

- NO, no es lo que creo ¿Verdad? NO VOY A BAJAR!


	2. Malditas rosas

Segundo cap y diablos me olvide **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Durarara no me pertenecen solo los tomo prestado porque me aburro y me duele la cabeza si no saco todo esto de mi cabeza**. :3**

xxx

Intente otra ves con la puerta principal pero era inútil, me acerque de nuevo a la pintura del pantano y seguí las huellas marcadas cerrando los ojos. Camine por unos segundos sobre un terreno con barro sintiendo el agua en mis pies hasta que otro segundo más tarde se convirtieron unos duros escalones de piedra. Termine de bajar los escalones, mire a cada costado del pasadizo en que me encontraba, cuando me gire para ver la escalera por donde baje, ésta ya no estaba.

Fui a la derecha, había una puerta sin picaporte. La empuje con fuerza, no funciono y para mi sorpresa tampoco se rompió o agrietó ¿Qué sucedía con éstas puertas? Además de la puerta había una cuerda colgando del techo y un montón de plantas en la esquina.

Me dirigí ahora hacia la izquierda, otra puerta, pero está si tenía una cerradura. En el techo colgaba una cuerda con una llave atada en el extremo. Trate agarrarla pero una rosa celeste rodeada de otras plantas impedían que agarrara la p*ta llave. Quise hacerlas a un lado pero no podía moverlas parecían echas de piedra así que arranque la rosa y la tire a un lado. Iba a agarrar la llave cuanto otra rosa idéntica bloqueó mi camino, mire hacia el suelo donde había arrojado la primera pero no había nada más que polvo.

20 minutos después… Trate de todo pero la rosa seguía desapareciendo cuando la tiraba y apareciendo en el mismo lugar. Cansado tome la rosa, la guarde en mi bolsillo y por fin pude tomar la llave abrí la puerta con ella y le di una patada. Por mala suerte ésta era una de esas puertas que se cierran solas y me golpeó en la cara. Caí al suelo y conmigo también la rosa la cual perdió un pétalo.

Molesto, seguí mi camino hacia otra habitación donde habían cuadros pequeños pero ni me moleste en verlos solo quería encontrar la salida. Atravesando la habitación habían dos puertas: una cerrada y otra abierta

Entre a la nueva habitación, la mitad de ésta estaba en penumbras pero logre reconocer una figura en la oscuridad, una silueta de mujer sin cabeza.

- Celty? Eres tú? – le pregunte y la figura se empezó a acercar.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pude notar que se trataba de un maniquí de color azul y se acercaba a mí para atacarme.

- No la toques es mía! – se escucho un grito, al mismo tiempo note una llave en el suelo. – Mía!

- No por mucho tiempo – le dije asestándole un golpe en el abdomen, al tocarla sentí un gran dolor en el pecho. Por suerte al caer por el dolor cogí la llave y huí cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

- Ladrón! Ladrón! – gritaba la voz al otro lado de la puerta, éstas mismas palabras se empezaron a pintar en la habitación a al vez que las luces se apagaban.

Casi en la oscuridad abrí la puerta cerrada con la llave, pase corriendo, la cerré y me recargue en ella. Estaba asustado ¿Cómo me hizo tanto daño tocar esa cosa? ¿Por qué no pude dañarla? Nunca había me había pasado esto… me sentía, indefenso.

Seguí caminando ahora despacio y con miedo. Un largo corredor con pinturas, las vi de reojo cuando me di cuenta que todas representaban a la misma mujer pero con un color de gorra y pañuelo atado al cuello distinto. Me acerque a una que vestía de amarillo la cual me recordaba a las bandas de color que había en al ciudad, de pronto su cabeza y manos salieron del cuadro. Éste se calló de la pared y la mujer empezó a moverse impulsándose con sus manos gateando en el suelo. Me eché para atrás y corrí lo más rápido que pude, las pinturas que pasaba cobraban vida y me perseguían. Llegué a la puerta pero estaba cerrada.

- Chico ¿Necesitas pasar? – oí una voz.

- Sí ¿Dónde? – pregunté con desesperación mientras miraba a los lados; la voz provenía del cuadro que representaba un hombre mayor, sentado en un sillón y rodeado de billetes.

- Te abriré la puerta desde el otro lado, pero necesito un favor – dijo señalando un habano que sostenía en la boca.

- Ah? Sí sí – conteste nervioso mientras buscaba mi encendedor y trataba de encenderlo. Una, dos, tres veces y salió la chispa, acerque un poco el fuego al cigarro hasta que se prendió. – Ahora la puerta. ¡Ábrela!

El hombre se devolvió a su cuadro y se dirigió a la derecha desapareciendo por el marco. Una de las mujeres se encontraba a menos de un metro de distancia cuando me caía de espaldas hacia atrás. La puerta se había abierto, no obstante no fui lo suficientemente rápido y me agarró por la pierna la patee repetidamente hasta que se soltó y pude cerrar la puerta. Mi corazón latía rápidamente, me senté en el suelo para recuperar el aliento.

- Hey chico, deberías apurarte creo que el otro esta a punto de morir – me dijo el viejo mafioso desde otro cuadro con el fondo de un bar.

- Eh? ¿Espera hay otra persona aquí? – le pregunte cuando empezó a desaparecer por el marco.

- Tú, él y el otro.

Confundido por sus palabras me dirigí corriendo, si había alguien más podría ser que sea como salir de aquí. Necesitaba llegar rápido si su vida corría peligro. Corrí hasta ver un bulto tirado en el suelo.

- ¿Ey? ¿Estás bien? – dije al acercarme, descubrí su rostro y – IZAYAAA! Que mierd* haces aquí? – le grité mientras lo sacudía de un lado a otro.

- Uhm… Duele, duele mucho. – fue lo único que obtuve como respuesta.

Preocupado le quite su casaca y lo revise por si estaba herido, no tenía ningún corte o golpe visible. Pensaba despertarlo a golpes pero seguía repitiendo que dolía que lo ayudara a que el dolor parará, odiaba a Izaya pero sus suplicas, el tono de su voz. Tampoco era un sádico que disfrutaba el dolor de la gente.

Al cabo de un rato dejo de hablar, me alarme mucho. Seguía respirando pero estaba helado, fui un tonto en quitarle su casaca. Se la puse de nuevo, pero no era suficiente. Mire a ambos lados no había nadie, y era por supervivencia nada más ¿No? Así que me senté junto a él apoyando mi espalda contra la pared y lo abracé por un rato.

- Tch ¿Oye ya estás caliente? ¿Por cuánto tiempo debo hacer esto? – susurre.

- Uhm… Mi rosa… - lo solté apenas se puso a hablar. – Ella me la quito…

- ¿Eh? Izaya no me importa un estúpida rosa. Dime donde estamos y porque estás muriendo. – le pregunté mientras lo seguía sacudiendo para que no se desmayara de nuevo.

- Los pétalos de la rosa representan tu vida… *cough* por favor haz que pare… duele…- no pudo seguir hablando y empezó a toser cubriéndose la boca con una parte de su puño cuando lo alejo éste estaba manchado de sangre.

Saque la rosa de mi bolsillo y la observe, tenía menos pétalos que antes solo tenía 4 de ellos. Además su color celeste estaba un poco opaco. Registre la ropa de Izaya buscando su rosa pero no la encontré, lo deje bien arropado y me puse a explorar el pasillo. De un lado encontré una puerta y una pequeña mesa con un florero lleno de agua. Flor marchita agua flor saludable No estaba del todo seguro pero valía la pena intentarlo, puse mi rosa en el florero e inmediatamente le brotaron 5 pétalos más. Además me sentí mucho mejor.

La puerta estaba abierta pero no podía dejar a Izaya morir, ya saben puede tener información de lo que está pasando.

Regrese y fui hacia el otro extremo del pasillo, había otra puerta, iba a regresarme cuando vi un pétalo rosado en el suelo. Entreabrí la puerta y observe a una de las mujeres de color masticando más pétalos rosados. En el suelo estaba lo que quedaba del tallo de la rosa.

Maldije una y otra ves, respire profundo. Abrí la puerta y corrí hacia el tallo de la rosa, cuando lo tuve en mis manos hice algo que odiaba: huir. Huí de la mujer de color apenas me noto, escape y cerré la puerta tras de mí. La oía rasguñando en el otro lado. Regrese al florero con agua pero estaba vacío, me desespere aun más cuando oí el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose. La habitación que había dejado tenía una ventana, la cual había atravesado para seguirme. Volví donde se encontraba Izaya y lo arrastre conmigo para poder escapar, lo logramos solo por suerte hasta la habitación que había visto antes.

Sin embargo me sobresalte cuando observe un maniquí blanco bloqueando la puerta por donde teníamos que continuar. Dejando a Izaya en el suelo me acerque con cautela, no se movió, la toque, no me hizo daño; así que la empuje de un puñetazo y abrí la puerta. Me asome por ella y vi desde lejos otra pequeña mesa con un florero, por impulso corrí hacia ella y puse lo que quedaba de la rosa de Izaya. Al cabo de unos segundos le volvieron a salir pétalos, aunque eran solo 5.

- ¿Eh? *cough* ¿Qué pasó? – escuche su voz desde la otra habitación y me dirigí hacia ella - ¿Shizu-chan?


	3. Un poco de confianza

Uff…Bueno aquí otro cap! Ya tengo toda la historia más o menos hecha pero no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir T.T No soy dueña de nada, solo de mi estúpida imaginación. :3 Otro cap en los próximos días!

xxx

Me quedé parado frente a él mirándolo fijamente mientras me observaba confundido. Izaya miro hacia los lados, luego hacia mí.

¿En donde estamos? – me preguntó.

¡¿Eh?! Eso te debería estar preguntando yo! – le grité agachándome a su altura – Tú debes saber algo de lo que esta pasando aquí ¿No?

… No tengo porque decirte algo – me contestó tras un pequeño silencio.

No me jodas! ¿He pasado por tanto problema salvándote, para esto? – Lo tome por su ropa y lo golpeé contra la pared. Al no obtener más respuesta que una sonrisa, saque su rosa de mi bolsillo y jugué con uno de sus pétalos. - ¿Qué tal si por cada vez que no respondes arranco uno de éstos?

Al terminar la pregunta vi que el rostro de Izaya mostraba una completa expresión de miedo. Me quedé asombrado, él siempre andaba tan fresco aún cuando trataba de matarlo; y ahora estaba frente a mí, aterrorizado al ser amenazado con arrancar uno de los pétalos de su rosa ¿Acaso fue tan horrible?

No lo sé… - me contestó bajito – No puedo recordar bien, habían dos puertas: una no tenía cerradura y la otra estaba cerrada. Había una llave colgando de una cuerda, para alcanzarla tome la rosa rosada y seguí por ahí. Luego los carteles hablaban sobre la importancia de los pétalos y…

Espera carteles? – pregunté mientras me paraba.

Eh? Ah sí están pegados a la pared te advierten muchas cosas ¿No los has leído Shizu-chan? – preguntó mientras se reincorporaba ayudándose con la pared.

Er… ¡Deja de llamarme así pulga inmunda!

Luego de un silencio incómodo seguimos hacia la habitación con el florero, ahora vacío. Quise seguir avanzando pero el estúpido de Izaya se quedo viendo los cuadros. Espera un momento… ¿Por qué tenía yo que esperarlo? Me adelante y trate de abrir la puerta; estaba cerrada. Cuando me gire me encontré con el rostro de Izaya muy cerca al mío.

…

... Estás todo rojo Shizu-chan ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Tu rosa esta bien?

Aléjate de mí – dije mientras lo empujaba al suelo.

Ugh, no debes ser tan agresivo ¿No ves que trato de trabajar juntos?

Por esa parte tenía razón, ahora se estaba comportando menos molesto que de costumbre así que supongo que yo debía hacer lo mismo. Le cedí el paso y se quedó mirando el cuadro de una caja fuerte que colgaba en la puerta, toco el cuadro y movió sus dedos sobre las ruedas de combinación; para mi sorpresa éstas empezaron a moverse en la dirección del movimiento como si tratase de una pantalla táctil de un celular.

Le quede mirando asombrado por un rato mientras él introducía los números de la clave, le pregunte como sabía la clave correcta y me mando a observar las demás pinturas en la habitación. De mala gana accedí, la primera representaba un hombre vestido de negro, la siguiente un muro pintado con graffiti, unas cartas en el suelo cubiertas de pétalos rojos y una botella de vino del año 1993, una paloma volando con un mensaje atado en su pata, y la última un night club que en el fondo se veía la caja fuerte del otro cuadro.

No sabía como eso tenía algo que ver con descifrar la clave así que regrese y le pregunté a Izaya. Al principio me contesto que de ahí saco la clave, al ver que me quedaba en silencio suspiro y comenzó a explicarme: El hombre de negro era un espía que fue a una parte peligrosa de la ciudad para encontrar información en las cartas y de ahí va con la información al night club para abrir la caja fuerte. Espera ¿Qué? Bueno, ahora que lo veo de esa manera tiene sentido. Sin embargo si él no me lo hubiera dicho no se podría encontrar ninguna correlación entre pinturas tan distintas ni mucho menos deducir toda la historia tras unas pocas imágenes. Todo esto me daba muy mala espina.

Al ya estar introducido el código la caja fuerte se abrió lentamente rechinando y del cuadro salió una pequeña llave que cayo al suelo. La recogí y abrí la puerta.

La siguiente habitación era muy extraña: el suelo, las paredes y el techo eran todos grises. También, a unos metros antes de la siguiente puerta se abría un abismo en el piso y era imposible pasar. Ya estaba cansado de tantas vueltas y acertijos que teníamos que dar para salir de ésta pesadilla así que me senté en un cubo de pintura a descansar un rato. Mientras tanto Izaya se regreso por donde habíamos entrado.

Luego de un rato volvió, se acerco a mí y se agacho para quedar frente a frente.

Ey…- se acerco aún más a mí, sus manos fueron hacia el cubo en el que estaba sentado y lo movió haciendo que me caiga al suelo - ¡Izaya!

Oh! mira ya esta el color preparado – dijo sosteniendo el cubo de pintura.

¿Pero que mier… ¡Ahora si te mato!

Si me matas te vas a demorar más pintando la habitación tu solo. – siguió hablando mientras abría el cubo y cogía una brocha del suelo; mientras yo por segunda vez me quedaba en silencio al no saber de que estaba hablando – el color de las habitaciones que estamos pasando siguen el patrón de un arco iris, ésta debería ser morada, pero no lo es, así que debemos seguir el ciclo.

No confiaba para nada en lo que me estaba diciendo así que regrese mi camino para comprobar su teoría. La habitación con el maniquí era celeste y la de la caja fuerte era azul. No iba a caminar directamente hacia la mujer de color que rasguñaba la puerta hacia la otra habitación, así que solo puede suponer que era verde. Regrese donde Izaya, éste se había quitado se saco y ya estaba pintando. No tenía otra opción que creerle, cogí una brocha del suelo, me quité el chaleco junto con la corbata y comencé a pintar.

La habitación era pequeña pero iba a tardar un rato en pintarla por completo, también no sabía como eso nos iba a ayudar con nuestro problema el cual era el profundo abismo que no nos dejaba continuar. Igual estaba aburrido, así que aproveche el tiempo para interrogar un poco a la pulga odiosa. Todavía no me cuadraba como sabía tanto de los acertijos o su oportuna pérdida de memoria antes de llegar a ésta retorcida parte de la galería o donde quiera que estuviéramos. Me di cuenta que conforme íbamos avanzando con las paredes el piso y el techo también se coloreaban o algo así porque su color parecía una ilusión óptica producida por luces y sombras. Por otro lado Izaya seguía insistiendo en no recordar como había llegado ahí, lo último que recordaba era despedirse de Namie e irse hacia otra parte de la ciudad. Luego venía lo que ya me había contado de las rosas, los acertijos que involucraban interactuar con las pinturas o escapar de las mujeres de color. También que en la habitación donde perdió su rosa había otra puerta por donde iba a seguir su camino, sin embargo fue acorralado y escapo por una ventana alta ya que la puerta por donde después yo había entrado solo se habría desde el otro lado. Así que cada uno tenía trazado un camino diferente y el hecho de que lo encontrara fue un error, ya que no se suponía que él debía alcanzar esa ventana.

Cuando terminamos la parte del piso en donde se veía el gran abismo tomo un color morado oscuro como el resto del suelo y la puerta se entreabrió con otro rechinido.

Ésta llevaba hacia unas escaleras que descendían, dudamos por un rato en adentrarnos más en vez de estar saliendo pero solo teníamos ese camino. Ahora estábamos en otra habitación que tenía otros pequeños escalones que bajaban un desnivel. En una gran pared estaban pintadas unas fauces llenas de dientes. Cuando pasamos por su lado éstas empezaron a moverse. Izaya se abrazo a mí de un salto. Me quise reír de cómo se asusto pero también me pareció un poco lindo de que se abrazara a mí… ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? las fauces horribles se movían y una voz gutural salía de ella.

Tengo hambre… hambre… quiero, yo quiero. Yo quiero esa flor rosada, debe saber dulce como algodón de azúcar… sí quiero eso, dulce, dulce…

Ugh… - Izara trago fuerte y se aferro más fuerte a mi camisa antes de hablar - ¿Qué voy a ganar si te doy de comer?

Ganar? sí sí por dulce voy a dejarlos pasar – las fauces se abrieron dejando ver otra habitación más allá – Ves? Ahora dulce, flor rosada dulce, dulce…

No íbamos a darle la rosa, ya sabía pasaba si era maltratada o masticada. Además solo teníamos que meterle algo de comer en la boca, así que continuamos explorando con la esperanza de encontrar algo comestible. Izaya se adelantó por un estrecho pasillo, cuando estaba a la mitad una mano negra emergió de la pared y lo golpeó.

¿Estás bien? Sal de ahí idiota! – le grité pero él siguió avanzando por el pasaje sin salida, cuando casi llegaba al final otra mano salio de la misma manera. - ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Hay alguna cosa ahí? – le pregunté pues el pasadizo era tan estrecho que su cuero me tapaba la vista.

Hay un florero y una semilla dibujada en el suelo.

Entonces pon tu rosa ahí y regresa!

No puedo, gastaría el agua y tengo que regar la semilla. Debe haber una razón por al cual estás dos cosas están juntas y tengo una idea.

Escuche el sonido del agua cayendo, luego pude ver un gran árbol rosado que brotó de la nada. Izaya cogió algo de él y regreso recibiendo de nuevo el daño que causaban esas manos. En sus manos tenía una rama con algodón de azúcar como hojas, se veía muy mareado. Saqué su rosa del bolsillo de su saco, ahora solo tenía un pétalo, el viaje de ida y vuelta habían hecho que perdiera 4.

¿Por qué has hecho eso? Sí tantas ganas tenías de morir me hubieras dicho.

Solo me quedaba avanzar y confió en que Shizu-chan me cuide por un rato hasta que encontremos otro florero ¿Sí? – me respondió sonriente mientras me abrazaba para mantener el equilibrio, tome al algodón de azúcar y rocé su mano accidentalmente; estaba helada de nuevo.


	4. No lo dejes salir

Otro cap! En el próximo aparece la hermosa Celty, creo… Ya saben los personajes no son míos, ya quisiera yo . Acá se pone interesante…

xxx

Al final tire el algodón de azúcar hacia las fauces, la voz que salía de ésta me agradeció y pasamos a través de ella. Izaya todavía estaba pegado a mí, tiritando. Pasamos varias habitaciones pero no había rastro de algún florero para reestablecer su salud. Llegamos a un pasadizo lleno de armarios y nos separamos para buscar en ellos.

- Ah! – gritó Izaya desde unos metros de distancia.

- ¿Qué pasó? – le pregunté al llegar y verlo luchar para mantener uno de los armarios cerrados - ¿Qué hay adentro?

- Algo… una mano, era completamente negra… quiso halarme.

De hecho el armario se movía como si hubiese algo en su interior tratando de salir, me acerque despacio y le hice unas señas a Izaya para que dejara de sostener la puerta. Nos preparamos para correr cuando ésta se abrió estrepitosamente.

- ¡Uwahh! Por favor no me maten.

- ¿Shinra? ¿Qué haces aquí, como? – le pregunté mientras le tendía la mano.

- Eh? Shinra? – murmullaba Izara mientras se revolvía el cabello, confundido – No, yo vi una sombra, algo…

- Estás confundido y mareado – le dije para calmarlo un poco.

Estuve un momento calmando a Shinra quien se había escondido en el armario de una mujer de color que lo estaba persiguiendo. Cuando se logro calmar un poco nos guío a una pequeña habitación donde habían varios libreros y un florero en el cual Izaya inmediatamente puso su rosa. En la habitación también había un gran hoyo hecho por una horda de mujeres de color y por el cual entro Shinra.

Luego de hablar por un rato más, Izaya se recupero lo suficiente y volvimos hacia el pasadizo de los armarios hasta la siguiente habitación. A primera vista estaba completamente vacía pero cuando di un paso dentro de ella una flecha salio de la pared y me paso rozando mi pierna. Oh sí, no iba a ser nada sencillo, todo el cuarto estaba lleno de trampas. Pero no iba a dejar que eso me detuviera, lo intente varias veces descubriendo no solo flechas si no también partes del suelo que se movían, extraños libros voladores y chorros de tinta que goteaban del techo. Ya había perdido 3 pétalos de mi rosa y estaba empezando a sentir las consecuencias.

- ¡Shizuo! Detente de una vez – me gritó Shinra.

- No te preocupes Shizuo-chan yo puedo hacerlo y así nadie va a salir lastimado – dijo Izaya antes de penetrar en la habitación.

- ¿Eh? Esto es raro… - murmuro Shinra – No sé, no me parece normal que Izaya se ofrezca voluntariamente ¿No te parece que está un poco raro?

Ahora que Izaya estaba ocupado evadiendo las trampas y no podía oírnos pude contarle mis sospechas de que tenía algo que ver o sabía algo más del sitio en donde estábamos. También le pregunte sobre algo que me inquietaba ¿Acaso también él había perdido la memoria de cómo llegó aquí? Pero él si recordaba haber venido a la galería de arte y solo fue cuando miro el enorme cuadro que las luces parpadearon y le sucedió lo mismo que a mí. Era raro que Izaya fuera él único que había perdido la memoria.

Tenía que admitirlo, para mi mala suerte la pulga era muy ágil y tenía muy buenos reflejos así que logró llegar al final de la larga habitación sin dañarse para activar una palanca que desactivo las trampas. Al final logramos pasar y nos encontramos con una escalera que subía pero solo hacia una plataforma en la misa habitación, la cual no podíamos ver su techo. Al no tener otra opción nos encaminamos hasta ahí donde descubrimos otra escalera ascendente muy estrecha y pegada a la pared. Al llegar a otra plataforma ahora había unos escalones flotantes que descendían hacia otra y una escalera vertical que subía a una diferente. Suspire con cansancio, era un laberinto en el que íbamos a estar mucho tiempo atascados.

Como predije no se cuantas veces subimos y bajamos todo tipo de escaleras, ni se cuanto tiempo nos tomo. Pero todos llegamos agotados al siguiente piso, no sabía si habíamos subido bajado o nos habíamos quedado a la misma altura, me había desubicado totalmente. Con nuestras últimas fuerzas encontramos una pequeña habitación que podíamos abrir y cerrar, la registramos pero solo encontramos cajas con pinturas así que nos tiramos en el suelo a descansar. Shinra se quedo dormido casi inmediatamente, Izaya se quedo despierto por un rato más hasta que de un momento a otro se recargó en mi hombro y también quedo dormido…. Diablos.

...

Me desperté al oír una discusión entre Shinra e Izaya en el pasillo. Este último le reclamaba algo de porque había mentido y de que era realmente.

- Shizu-chan hay algo más atrapado aquí – me empezó a decir Izaya cuando salí a ver que estaba pasando - El monstruo puede tomar cualquier forma para engañarnos y que le mostremos la salida.

- ¿Eh? ¿Yo? Woah! – reacciono Shinra cuando Izaya saco su navaja.

- Él tiene una rosa pero no hemos visto si tiene una conexión con ella y no he visto que la tuya pierda algún pétalo así que…

Izaya se abalanzó sobre Shinra para apuñalarlo, sin embargo en el forcejeo Shinra cogió la rosa de Izaya y lo empujo hacia atrás. De repente, de las paredes del pasadizo donde estábamos emergieron unas grandes barras de metal que le cortaron en el brazo justo antes de caer al suelo y quedarse al otro lado de éstas. Genial, ahora estábamos divididos. Por nuestra parte Shinra y yo teníamos un camino y las escaleras de regreso: por el otro lado estaba el cuarto donde descansamos y otra puerta. Los barrotes de metal salían de una pared y se clavaban en la opuesta, cerrando el paso.

- Eh… Shizuo mira esto – me indico Shinra, era la rosa rosada con sus cinco pétalos – Como Izaya se lastimo no debería, perder uno?

- ¿Qué? – me di la vuelta para mirar a Izaya que se agarraba su brazo sangrante, mi mirada volvió hacia su rosa intacta.

Shinra agarró uno de los pétalos y antes de que pudiéramos decir algo lo arrancó y tiro al suelo, detrás de las barras de metal Izaya estaba totalmente confundido pero sin rastro de dolor o alguna reacción a lo sucedido.

- Creo que te delataste a ti mismo ¿No? – dijo Shinra tirando la rosa por entre las barras y jalándome del brazo – Continuemos.

- Eh? Espera Shizu-chan no confíes en él! – fue lo último que pude oír.

xxx

No lo comprendía, el libro que encontré mostraba la imagen de una pintura en tinta de una silueta negra con una mancha blanca en el centro de su cabeza y una rosa en la mano. Cuando estaba lo estaba leyendo el libro se lleno de las palabras ¡NO LO DEJES SALIR! En enormes letras rojas. Así que lo interpreté como otro cuadro con vida, como las mujeres de color, poseedor de una rosa pero sin conexión a ella por ser solo una pintura y sin memoria. Cuando vi por primera vez a "Shinra" no vi una forma humana, si no solo una silueta negra, además nos había mentido al decir que había llegado por ese agujero, ya que éste solo estaba pintado en la pared.

Pero ¿Y si era yo? Eso explicaría porque no recuerdo como llegue aquí o como ahora no tengo ninguna conexión con mi rosa… Sacudí la cabeza, no, desafortunadamente recuerdo el dolor que sentí cuando mi rosa fue masticada. Algo raro estaba pasando y tenía que alcanzar a los otros antes de que lleguen a la salida.

Pare el sangrado de mi brazo, me levante y seguí mi camino abriendo al puerta que me dirigió hacia otra escalera descendente. Atravesé rápidamente varios cuartos, afortunadamente la mayoría de los acertijos se basaban en poner atención a los detalles y relacionar cosas; lo cual comprendía mi trabajo diario.

Llegué a una habitación grande con una pequeña en su interior, la puerta estaba cerrada así que fui a la pequeña en busca de una llave. Al entrar la puerta se cerro tras de mí y pude observar varias mesas llenas con pescados muertos, me gire y trate de salir.

- Tienes que jugar con nosotros – dijo una voz, vi que era un oso de peluche el que hablaba – Tienes que encontrar el lazo de conejita.

- Ujum, pero hazlo rápido – dijo una coneja de peluche mientras accionaba un tocadiscos en el fondo de la habitación – Si la canción se acaba…

- Uno de peces se lo comió – intervino un perro de peluche - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?

La canción empezó, me quedé petrificado un rato. Saque mi navaja y corte el estómago de uno de los peces tocándolo lo menso posible, solo salió un chorro de sangre. Cada vez me desesperaba más hasta que noté que la canción había terminado; sentí unos cables enredándose en mis tobillos y jalándome al fondo de la habitación.

xxx

Realmente no entendía, me dolía la cabeza de no entender y Shinra me seguía jalando por las habitaciones. Había visto la rosa de Izaya dañarse y regenerarse junto con su salud, estaba confundido. Saqué mi propia rosa para observarla con detenimiento, que yo recordaba no se veían tan distintas salvo por el color celeste y rosado. Vi de reojo la rosa de Shinra, era de color naranja y tenía 4 pétalos, espera ¿No tenía 5? Argh, ahora estaba más confundido.

Seguí avanzando con Shinra hacia otra habitación donde había muchos de esos maniquís sin cabeza persiguiéndonos, esperaba algún comentario sobre el parecido con Celty. Pero solo se limito a empezar a correr para evitarlos, no me quejé ya que era la opción más sensata para evitar daños. No obstante cuando atravesamos los pasillos que asemejaban un pequeño laberinto y llegamos a salvo hacia el otro lado, no obtuve ningún comentario ni reacción importante por parte de él. Eso era extraño…


	5. Señales de neón

Cap nuevo! Escrito lo más rápido que pude, así que sorry si hay faltas ortográficas u.u En el próximo cap unas cuantas explicaciones de psyche y tsugaru :3 y más Celty! Gracias a las personas que están leyendo!

xxx

Las cosas estaban yendo bien al lado de Shinra, pasamos por varias habitaciones sin problema. Sin embargo notaba algo raro; entramos en una nueva habitación y nos separamos para buscar la próxima llave. Era una habitación grande con varias puertas en ella, entre a una de ellas que me llevo a un pequeño salón repleto de libros. Vi una pequeña manija en una esquina, pero cuando fui a recogerla los estantes cayeron a mi espalda bloqueando la salida. Intente hacerlos a un lado, pero como con todos los objetos en esta condenada galería no podía moverlo.

Un libro cayó sobre mis pies. Izaya dijo que había conseguido información en los libros, no me fiaba de él sino que podía haber la posibilidad que necesitara algún código o truco para salir, así que lo abrí y comencé a leer. Parecía un tipo de diario de ideas y progreso de las pinturas, una en particular me llamo la atención:

_No puedo vivir sin mi familia, así que pinte a mi adorada esposa para que me acompañe, la pinte una y otra ves. Ella vestía siempre de colores así que haré una en la que vista de azul… la próxima semana empezaré la de rojo y al fin de mes la de amarillo…._

… _Todavía estoy solo, así que crearé una ilustración en tinta, no la haré muy detallada para que pueda tomar múltiples formas, para que cada persona que la vea pueda recordar un amigo y la figura se transforme…_

No pude leer más ya que el libro se cubrió de las letras NO LO DEJES SALIR en color rojo. Tiré el libro a un lado y noté que los estantes que me cerraban el paso habían desaparecido, se me hizo raro pero seguí sin hacerme muchas preguntas.

Volví con Shinra a la puerta, él también tenía una manija en la mano. Examinamos por el marco de la puerta y notamos dos agujeros en las que colocamos las manijas, las tiramos hacia abajo y la puerta se abrió. Se revelo un corredor lleno de charcos de agua, me adelante un poco caminando mientras los rodeaba y vi a lo lejos una alarma contra incendios. Podía ser una trampa, pero si no lo era haría que las salidas se abrieran o que algún cartel indicándonos el camino se prendiera.

- Lo voy a presionar estate atento si algo pasa – le avisé a Shinra.

- NO! - me gritó desde la entrada – Puede pasar algo malo…

- Tranquilo todavía tengo todos los pétalos de mi rosa, estaré bien – le dije mientras accionaba la alarma, lo oí gritarme antes de que comenzará a caer agua de unos aspersores en el techo.

Al ver que no se movía de su lugar me acerque a él, tome su brazo y lo halé hacia el interior de la habitación. Nos adentramos unos pocos pasos cuando note que mi mano se embarro de algo pegajoso, lo solté y miré mi palma manchada de tinta negra.

- ¡¿Qué diablos es esto?! – pregunté alejándome un poco para atrás.

- ¡CÁLLATE Y sigamos! – me gritó, ese no era Shinra.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿QUÉ eres? – le pregunté acercándome de nuevo mientras lo cogía de su camisa ensuciándome con más tinta.

- Yo soy Shinra tu amigo de la infancia ¿No? – me contestó calmadamente.

- Si lo eres respóndeme esto: ¿Quieres que Celty recupere su cabeza?

- Eh? Pues claro que sí, ella es mi novia ¿No?

Ahora definitivamente se había delatado, lo empujé hacia el suelo, me quise limpiar la tinta cuando note una mancha naranja en mi camisa. Mi mirada se dirigió inmediatamente hacia su rosa, la agarré de su bolsillo y cuando el agua de los aspersores comenzó a limpiarla apareció su verdadero color. Esa era la rosa rosada de Izaya pintada de color naranja ¿Pero como… Diablos! Nos quedamos dormidos en un cuarto lleno de pinturas, ahí debió pintarla para engañarnos. Entonces….

Quise dar la vuelta para regresar cuando "Shinra" se levanto y me bloqueó el camino diciendo que tenía que guiarlo a la salida. Que no podía salir si no era con alguien, comenzó a suplicarme cuando me aburrí y lo aparté con mi brazo. En ese momento sentí otra vez ese intenso dolor de cuando me atacaron las mujeres de color o el maniquí sin cabeza. Intento jalarme, lo que me produjo más daño, me zafe y comencé a huir.

Estaba corriendo cuando sentí una pequeña brisa que provenía de un cuadro de una ventana. Primero pensé que era una broma, pero al tocar el cuadro la ventana se abrió mostrando un pequeño túnel y después una escalera, ya me estaban alcanzando así que di un último vistazo y entre al estrecho túnel. No calcule muy bien y caí un par de metros hasta los escalones, me asuste un poco porque también se me cayeron las rosas. Aunque al recogerlas todavía estaban bien, la mía había perdido 2 de sus 9 pétalos pero seguía teniendo un lindo color celeste así que no me alarme. La rosada había perdido uno cuando Izaya se corto así que ahora tenía 4. Baje las escaleras, había otra habitación delante de mí pero primero tenía que encontrar a Izaya antes de seguir.

No tuve problemas con ir hacia atrás ya que todas las puertas se podían abrir desde éste lado. Camine buscando hasta que comencé a escuchar música que provenía de un cuarto pequeño dentro de la habitación donde estaba, entre al pequeño cuarto y me encontré a la pulga sentada en el suelo. Sin embargo había algo diferente en él… su saco era blanco con agregados rosados, casi fucsias… su pantalón también era blanco y llevaba puestos unos grandes audífonos de la misma combinación de colores…

- ¡IZAYA! – grité su nombre ero no obtuve respuesta. - ¡LEVANTATE DE AHÍ!

- … - no contesto nada y parecía estar tarareando una canción.

- ¡IZAYA! – le grité y quite los audífonos.

- Uhm? Si te queda muy bien! – hablaba mientras sostenía un conejo de peluche con un lazo – Te ves muy linda ¿Eh? Claro que me quedaré.

- ¿Qué diablos? ¡DEJA DE HABLAR CON PELUCHES! – lo sacudí pero él seguía hablando con los muñecos - ¿Qué te pasó? ¡Mierda! No debí haberte dejado. Lo siento…

Seguí sacudiéndolo pero no reaccionaba, me sentía horriblemente culpable. Vi una rosa tirada en el suelo, la levante y la raspe un poco para sacarle la pintura rosada viendo debajo de ella una tela naranja de la cual estaban hechos los pétalos. Di un vistazo a la rosa falsa y la tire hacia el suelo, sin embargo cayeron a los pies de alguien.

- Shizuo! Confía en mí, vámonos de aquí – otra ves Shinra trataba de convencerme – Lo siento por lo de antes, pero ¿No crees que Izaya es él que se esta comportando más raro? Pegándose a ti todo el tiempo y arriesgando su vida por los demás. Mira como está ahora, esta claro que no está normal…

Diablos, ahora estaba confundido de nuevo pero no quería cometer otro error. Así que luego de susurrar un lo siento, cogí uno de los pétalos de la rosa rosada y lo arranqué. Inmediatamente Izaya gritó de dolor y comenzó a mirar a los lados, confundido. Esa era mi prueba, agarre su mano y lo obligue a levantarse.

- Tsugaru? ¿Qué está pasando?

- Espera! Según lo que vi ustedes se odian ¿Verdad? Estaba en sus recuerdos cuando lo toque. ¡¿Por qué lo estás salvando?!

Shinra se lanzo contra nosotros, recibimos un golpe pero pudimos esquivarlo e irnos de la habitación corriendo. Tuve que arrastrar a Izaya que todavía no volvía completamente en sí, me llamaba con un nombre extraño y se negaba a dejar a los peluches atrás. Cuando al final se calmo pudimos llegar por donde estaba la escalera donde baje y a la siguiente habitación. Ésta era muy oscura pero se fue iluminando con unas flechas y señales de neón. El problema era que todas apuntaban a direcciones diferentes, yo solo arrastraba a Izaya conmigo cuando de pronto lo oí gritar. Una tubería en la pared había soltado un humo que lo daño, mire hacia su rosa ahora con solo dos pétalos. Lo pegue un poco hacia mí, luego de unos pasos más un vidrio se rompió frente a mí haciendo que perdiera uno de mis pétalos.

- Tsugaru adonde vamos? Me siento cansado, paremos un rato…

- ¿Eh? Aguanta solo un poco más Izaya.

- ¿Quién?

Quise darme la vuelta y regresar pero ya estábamos perdidos, si seguíamos avanzando sin un camino solo seguíamos perdiendo "vida". Me recosté con Izaya en una pared para tomar aliento, cuando note que las luces de los carteles eran diferentes y se intercalaban los colores de nuestras rosas. Me levante inmediatamente y seguí el camino de luces rosadas y celestes. Seguí caminando hasta que me choque con un cubo de basura, cansado, mire hacia el techo pero me encontré con el cielo nocturno de la ciudad. Observe a los lados, me encontraba en un callejón, exactamente atrás de la galería. Intente despertar a Izaya pero ya ni siquiera reaccionaba, me asuste, lo cargue en mi espalda y me dirigí a la casa de Shinra.

…

Celty me abrió la puerta, entre rápidamente y deje a Izaya en el sofá. Mire a todos lados pero no encontré a Shinra.

- Shizuo? Que es lo que pasa ¿Mataste a Izaya? – escribió Celty en su celular.

- Eh? Claro que no – le respondí mientras revisaba los cuartos - ¿Y Shinra?

- Salió en la tarde ¿Qué pasa? Contéstame! – ahora parecía molesta.

Yo también estaba mareado así que me deje caer en otro de los sofás ¿Y si el verdadero Shinra quedo atrapado? Argh… no podía estar seguro de nada, mi cabeza daba vueltas.

- Llama a Shinra ¡Rápido! – le grité a Celty cuando saque la rosa de Izaya, sin pétalos en ella. – Necesita un doctor!

- Ese idiota, no está cuando lo necesitas.


	6. Diferencia de nombres

Owo Sí ya sé me he tardado un montón en actualizar pero la verdad no tenía ganas de escribir; sorry. Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los tomo prestado, otra vez sorry si hay faltas ortográficas ya que fue escrito en tiempo record .

xxx

Después de una larga hora esperando a Shinra, Celty no pudo más y dejo el apartamento para buscarlo en los alrededores. Para mi sorpresa regreso unos minutos después arrastrando a Shinra por su bata.

- Eww lo siento Celty es que el ascensor esta descompuesto y las escaleras – de verdad como pude olvidar la resistencia física de éste tipo en el laberinto de escaleras – Eh? Shizuo, que haces aquí? Tom te está buscando

- Ese no es el momento – escribió Celty dándole un golpe en la cabeza – Revísalo rápido no se que hacer…

Shinra al fin notó a Izaya echado en el sofá y se acerco a él, tocó su frente y nos indico que lo lleváramos a una de las habitaciones. No sabía que estaba pasando pero se veía serio, ya en la habitación lo recostamos en un futón y nos retiramos para que lo revisen.

Al no poder hacer nada más Celty y yo regresamos a la sala, inmediatamente me preguntó que había pasado. Le fui contando un poco hasta que Shinra regreso para que así no tuviera que repetir lo mismo una y otra ves. Al terminar de hablar ambos solo asintieron, yo sabía que mi historia era un poco difícil de creer pero ayudo bastante que le estaba hablando a una chica sin cabeza. Así que pregunté por Izaya.

- Ésta débil pero lo logré estabilizar con un poco de suero, no tiene heridas visibles pero su sus defensas están completamente colapsadas.

- Y tú como te sientes? – me escribió Celty.

- Estoy bien solo estoy un poco cansado, nada más.

- Eso es por que en tu caso solo te dreno tu energía extra – explico Shinra señalándome y pinchando mi rostro con su dedo índice – Ahora te estás molestando pero no me estás haciendo nada ¿Ves?

- Uh? – era verdad, Shinra estaba siendo molesto pero no se me pasó por la cabeza hacer algo contra él.

Hablamos por un rato más hasta que me mandaron a descansar a mi casa, Celty se ofreció a acompañarme pero me rehusé y regrese por mi cuenta. Llegando a mi casa solo me tiré en mi cama mirando hacia el techo, el evento de la galería había resultado hasta con buenas consecuencias para mí y hasta había rescatado a la persona que más odio hasta un lugar seguro. Hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así, sin ganas de golpear a nadie, completamente relajado y tranquilo; era todo lo que podía desear, un agradable estado de calma sin violencia. Sin embargo tenía un contradictorio sentimiento de nerviosismo y un poco de culpa.

…

No sé con certeza a que hora caí dormido pero me desperté al mediodía del día siguiente. Lo primero que hice fue disculparme con Tanaka y me dio un par de días libres para que me recuperara. Descanse un rato más, me cambie de ropa y salí por algo de comer; luego de unas horas termine al frente al departamento de Shinra.

Cuando lo note quise darme la vuelta y volver; pero la curiosidad me ganó y toque la puerta. Celty me recibió, estaba con un delantal de cocina y con un cucharón en la mano. Confundido, me adentre en la sala y escuche unas voces desde la otra habitación.

- Izaya déjame revisarte, seguro tienes otro golpe en la cabeza!

- Eh? Eso no es verdad, estoy bien y ¡Deja de llamarme así!

Me dirijo hacia la fuente de las voces y me encuentro con Shinra forcejeando con Izaya para que se recueste en el futón. Apenas me ve corre hacia mí llamándome Tsugaru y me abraza. Recuerdo que me llamó así cuando salíamos de la galería ¿Por qué?

- Porque tú eres Tsugaru, aunque ¿Por qué te quitaste tu kimono?

- Que diablos pasa contigo Izaya? Yo nunca he usado un kimono.

- Sí, un kimono celeste ¿no recuerdas? – Izaya comienza a sollozar un poco - ¿Y por que me llamas así?

- Eh? – estoy confundido, miro a Shinra por ayuda.

- Sigh… él esta así desde que despertó, tiene un golpe en la cabeza pero parece leve y no es la causa de todo esto. – se detiene un rato a pensar – me parece que el golpe es la causa de porque no recordaba como había llegado a la galería, ya que el grado de curación concuerda con el tiempo.

- Ajam… - eso tiene sentido - ¿Pero porque Izaya está así? – pregunto señalándolo.

- Que no me llames así!

- Entonces como?

- Te digo que mi nombre es Psyche!

- Cariño ¿Qué quieres de cenar? – preguntó Celty entrando a la habitación.

- Eh? – dijimos Shinra y yo al mismo tiempo.

Tanto Celty como Izaya estaban comportándose raro, muy raro. Fuimos a la sala y cuando la cena estuvo lista Izaya se nos unió vestido con su ropa blanca recién lavada. Nos sentamos en la mesa y comencé a hacerle preguntas.

Al parecer el creía que su nombre era Psyche y que vivía conmigo, ósea Tsugaru, que yo siempre usaba un kimono blanco con celeste. No recordaba nada de su trabajo con Namie y se asombro mucho cuando le dijimos lo que hacia. Estaba siendo completamente sincero y directo, algo que Izaya nunca haría. Y al parecer estaba muy apegado a mí, quien siempre me preocupaba por él y lo cuidaba. Dejando a un lado todo eso parecía estar bien físicamente, solo se sentía un poco decaído. Estaba agradecido de que no cayera en coma o algo así.

- Pero entonces si no te llamas Tsugaru ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - me preguntó. Claro él no me recuerda, ni siquiera mi nombre…

- … Heiwajima Shizuo.

Al terminar Celty se fue a lavar los platos, ella seguía extraña, como muy amable…

- Oye Izaya ya me voy! – me despedí de él pero ni siquiera volteó a verme – Hey Izaya! – nada, me acerque a él y lo sacudí con fuerza. Algo así sería más que normal entre nosotros, pero esta vez…

- Urgh… Lo siento, no me acostumbrado que me llamen así – me dijo intentando soltarse de mi agarre, estaba asustado – Suéltame, por favor…

Lo solté inmediatamente y me fui. O sí, ya se me había olvidado, él me "recuerda" como alguien gentil y calmado que lo protegía, mi comportamiento usual debió asustarlo. Debería alejarme hasta que vuelva a la normalidad, cuando vuelva…

…

Tres días pasaron, aún sentía esta horrible sensación; pensaba en ir a verlo pero solo lograría que se asustara de mí, así que solo esperaba que en éstos días me lo encuentre fastidiando en la calle o que Shinra me llamara y me dijera que volvió a ser la pulga fastidiosa que antes. Estaba en una tienda comprando cigarrillos para aliviar mi tensión cuando me encuentre con Shinra, lo saludo tranquilamente mientras me acerco cuando el prácticamente se abalanza sobre mí.

- Shizuo por favor ayúdame!

- Eh? ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté rápidamente pensando en el peor de los escenarios.

- Esos dos… ¡Se están portando horriblemente extraño! ¡Da miedo!

- ¿? ¿A que te refieres?

- Celty esta haciendo todas las tareas de la casa, siempre me llama cariño; la comencé a fastidiar pero ni siquiera se molestó! Ayer me metí con ella a la ducha – Lo iba a detener ahí, eso era demasiada información – y ni siquiera me gritó! – Bueno, eso era extraño, normalmente lo hubiera golpeado.

- Espera, dijiste ¿Los dos? – le pregunté curioso.

- Sí! Psyche no vuelve a la normalidad, no quiere volver a su casa por miedo a su trabajo, hable con su secretaria para que se haga cargo pero solo por un tiempo. Argh y siempre, siempre pregunta por ti, es desesperante. Es totalmente el opuesto de Izaya!

Uhm… Opuesto ¿No? Izaya estaba así desde que lo encontré hablando con los animales de peluche, logré que volviera a la realidad pero desde ahí comenzó a comportarse extraño. Al ser algo ocurrido dentro del fantástico y surrealista mundo que era la galería pensé que se iba a desvanecer cuando saliéramos de ahí, pero y si estoy equivocado? Y si Izaya se va a quedar con su personalidad opuesta por siempre. Sacudí la cabeza culparme a mi mismo no iba a cambiar nada. Así que calme un poco a Shinra y le dije que me esperara en su apartamento.

- Tsuga… Esto, Heiwajima-san es bueno verte de nuevo – me saludo Izaya un poco nervioso, se que llamarme por mi nombre le era un poco difícil, pero llamarme por mi apellido? En serio?

- Puedes llamarme por mi nombre sabes?

- Ah ok Shizuo-san – me dijo mientras se aferraba cariñosamente a uno de mis brazos, no pude evitar sentir que todo esto estaba mal.

Me deshice del agarre y comencé a quitarle la casaca que llevaba, blanca con rosado. Me preguntó que estaba haciendo pero lo ignoré, cuando termine de sacársela le lancé una de color negro, muy parecida a la que usaba solo que sin capucha. La había encontrado en su oficina y la había traído conmigo antes de venir aquí. Se que era un poco estúpido pero realmente esperaba que recordara algo.

- Uhm… que es esto Shizuo-san?

- No me digas así! Tú nunca me dices así ¿Recuerdas? – grité molesto, pero más que todo desesperado – Ya deberías haber vuelto…

- Urgh… lo siento, es que como no nos hemos visto mucho ¿Entonces te puedo llamar solo Shizuo? – me preguntó dándome una sonrisa.

No, así tampoco era ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? La forma estúpida en que me llamabas. Era molesto, me molestaba que todo no era como siempre ¿Qué tenía de malo querer matarse cada vez que nos veíamos? Era algo así como mi rutina diaria y ahora estaba arruinada ya que el se comportaba totalmente diferente.

- Acaso no recuerdas nada?! – le pregunte molesto agarrándolo del cuello y sacudiéndolo fuerte.

- Shizuo no te alteres! – me grito Shinra, pero era demasiado tarde – él no sabe blo...quear….


	7. La teoría de Erika

Le pegué a Izaya en la cabeza, claro que no era Izaya sino Psyche así que no pudo bloquearlo. La sangre empezó a bajar por su rostro mientras él cayó hacia atrás, Shinra se aproximó para ayudarlo mientras yo seguía inmóvil ¿Lo había matado?

- Urgh… ¿Por qué me dejaste atrás Shizu-chan?

- Eh!? ¿Cómo acabas de llamarme? ¡Izayaaaa! – me acerque a él y lo sacudí suavemente - Responde!

Pero se había desmayado. Por un momento Izaya había vuelto en sí cuando lo había golpeado, así que ¿Lo tenía que golpear más? Uhm…

- No creo que esa sea la respuesta… - me dijo Celty mientras leía una revista.

- Ya está bien, solo tiene una contusión – dijo Shinra entrando a la habitación, haciendo que Celty ocultara la revista – Bueno, creo que con esto he confirmado mi hipótesis… - se acomodó los lentes haciendo que la luz se reflejara en ellos.

-Hay que golpearlo hasta que recupere la memoria.

- Eh!? Claro que no! Eso solo le causaría la muerte. – gritó Shinra preocupado – Al golpearlo abriste una brecha que aprovecho la verdadera mente de Izaya atrapada aún en la galería. Lo que vemos y está ahora con nosotros es solo un reflejo, como tú dijiste su opuesto. Pensé que con un poco de tiempo iba a recuperarse, pero…

Repasamos una y otra vez lo sucedido en la galería, sin embargo yo no podía contar mucho por no haber estado ahí cuando el cambio pasó.

- Tienes que recordar algo! Había algo en al habitación donde lo encontraste?

- Estaba ocupado huyendo de una replica tuya echa de tinta!

-Chicos no creo que vayamos a ninguna parte con esto – intervino Celty – ya preparé tu baño cariño – se dirigió a Shinra.

Celty amable me daba un poco de miedo así que me fui a mi casa ignorando las suplicas de Shinra.

…

Las cosas fueron de mal en peor, al día siguiente me desperté por alguien aporreando desesperadamente mi puerta. ¿Sería Tanaka? Todavía era muy temprano para el trabajo. Me levante lentamente y abrí la puerta, era Celty, escribió rápidamente y me mostró el mensaje: Psyche se ha escapado. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y me subí a la moto que ya me estaba esperando, en el camino me explico lo que había pasado: Ayer en la madrugada Psyche se despertó y le preguntó a Shinra porque lo había golpeado.

- Entonces él quiere de vuelta a la persona que quiere.

- Bueno sería a la persona que odia, pero según unas teorías de Erika…

- *Sniff* Y en éste mundo… Tsugaru me odia ¿no?

Luego se fue llorando, Celty lo buscó hasta el amanecer y al no encontrarlo busco mi ayuda. Vagamos por la ciudad hasta que recibimos una llamada de Shinra avisándonos que alguien lo había visto en los alrededores de la galería y que se dirigía ahí para detenerlo. Nos detuvimos de golpe, para voltear y salir a máxima velocidad.

Llegamos a la galería, casi me caigo cuando Celty saltó de la motocicleta cuando ésta estaba aún se movía. Corrió y agarró la mano de Shinra reteniéndolo de ir a la galería. Me bajo de la motocicleta y e acerco a ellos Shinra parece igual de sorprendido que yo.

- Celty… ¿Qué pasá? Tenemos que ir rápido antes de que Psyche…

- No! – ella da una negativa inmediata – Yo iré dentro de la galería con Shizuo; tú ve buscando en los alrededores. Ya sabes, puede ser peligroso cariño…

- ¡YA CÁLLATE! ¡¿Por qué te estás comportando así?! – gritó Shinra enojado y a la vez triste. Celty se apresuro a escribir una respuesta, pero le arrebató el celular y lo tiró al suelo. – Mira lo que hecho ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

- … - Celty apretó los puños y se acerco suavemente a Shinra.

- ¿Algo está mal? No me gusta como te comportas – inmediatamente se sacudió de ella y bajo la mirada – Dime… ¿Hice algo mal?

Hubo un rato de silencio hasta que Celty sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro negando, saco la revista que había visto antes y se la lanzó a Shinra. Él la tomo confundido y yo me acerque por curiosidad a ver lo que decía: Para ser una mejor novia… llamarlo "cariño" u otros apodos… cocinar la cena… prepararle el baño… hacer las tareas de la casa… mostrarse siempre cariñosa… no molestarse con él… Ella había estado haciendo todas éstas tonterías para ¿Gustarle más a Shinra?

- Hahaha! – rió Shinra cerrando la revista – Así que eso era; a decir verdad cuando estabas siendo "dulce" dabas un poco de miedo.

- Es cierto – dije asintiendo, no le quedaba esa clase de personalidad – Pero ¿Por qué estabas haciendo eso? No creo que Shinra pueda estar más enamorado.

- … - Celty recoge su celular, que por suerte solo se rayó un poco y comienza a escribir un poco avergonzada – Yo tenía miedo de que me vayas a dejar ro una de ellas. A mi tampoco me gusto comportarme así.

- Eh? ¿Una de quiénes? – preguntó Shinra confundido.

- De las mujeres de las que hablo Shizuo, de las mujeres sin cabeza de la galería. Si una de ellas sale de la galería y, y es mejor que yo, y si te enamoras? Yo no sería capaz de hacer algo, yo, yo…

Shinra sonrió, se acercó a Celty y la abrazó. Yo nunca te cambiaré, y me gustas tal cual eres; la verdad es que dabas mucho miedo comportándote así y por lo que dijo Shizuo recibías un tipo de daño al tocar a las maniquís, eso sería un inconve… No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Celty le había asestado un golpe en su estómago. Sí; este par de anormales ya habían regresado a la normalidad ahora solo quedaba encontrar al otro que se estaba comportando extraño.

La razón por al que Shinra se había quedado parado frente a la galería era que ésta estaba cerrada. Sin dudarlo le di una fuerte patada a la puerta y se abrió de golpe con la cerradura rota, nos adentramos a la oscura galería y encendimos las luces. No, esto no podía ser, di vueltas alrededor mientras observaba que todos los cuadros eran diferentes. Corrí por las escaleras buscando el gran cuadro lleno de objetos confusos; éste había sido reemplazado por uno de un paisaje del mar y un farol, caí de rodillas. Era imposible regresar al lado zúrrela de la galería sin el cuadro, aún si encontrásemos a Psyche no seríamos capaces de traer la mente de Izaya de vuelta.

Celty me sobró un mensaje diciendo lo siento junto con el folleto de la anterior exposición con la imagen de la pintura del pantano y las fechas en las cuales estarían en la galería; la última fecha ya había sido hace 2 días.

Bajamos lentamente por la escalera y estábamos por irnos cuando Celty señalo algo en el suelo, eran los audífonos rosados de Psyche. Shinra los tomó del suelo pero por accidente los desconecto del mp3 y pudimos escuchar la canción que se estaba reproduciendo. Yo había escuchado esa canción, era la que sonaba en el tocadiscos de la habitación en que encontré a Psyche. Trate de decirlo pero no podía hablar, ahora todo se movía en cámara lenta y un resplandor blanco salido de la nada me obligó a cerrar los ojos. Cuando pude caminar de nuevo el suelo se sentía esponjoso, abrí los ojos con dificultad y confirme que sí lo era, ya que estaba parado sobre una nube. Los alrededores estaban cubiertos de flores de colores vibrantes, árboles de ¿Caramelos? y animales de peluche ¿Con vida? En el centro había una mesa de juguete con muchas sillas alrededor, encia de ésta un juego de té de porcelana. Lo más importante es que en una de las sillas estaba sentada una niña de aproximadamente 10 años de cabello castaño rojizo hasta los hombros y al frente de ella estaba Izaya con una venda sobre los ojos, las piernas atadas a las patas de la silla y los brazos sujetos con una soga cuyos extremos estaban sujetos a unas extrañas nubes que flotaban en lo alto.

- No se acerquen – nos advirtió Celty – la he visto antes, ella es la hija fallecida del pintor. Encontré una foto mientras investigaba.

- Entonces ¿Es una pintura? – preguntó Shinra.

- No creo, las pinturas que vi salían de sus cuadros o estaban en ellos y no veo nada de eso en ella – respondí -mientras miraba a mi alrededor – Sea lo que sea solo vamos y recuperemos a Izaya!

- ¿Por qué? – dijo la niña volteando su cabeza hacia nosotros – No ves que estamos jugando?

- Él no pertenece aquí pequeña, no te preocupes solo lo llevaremos con nosotros pero no interrumpiremos más tu fiesta de té – trato de convencerla Shinra.

- Eh? ¡Que injusto! Él debe quedarse porque perdió el juego – nos interrumpió un oso de peluche sentado en una de las sillas.

- ¡Alto! – gritó una coneja cuando me acercba – Ahora son cuerdas lo que lo sostienen pero puedo cambiarlas a alambre ¿ Te has cortado con alambre?

Me alejé ante la amenaza y eche un ojo a Izaya, parecía desmayado, sus acciones eran controladas por las cuerdas como si de una marioneta se tratara.

- No hagas nada estúpido – me avisó Celty – Ésta solo es la mente de Izaya si la traemos al mundo físico…

- Se desvanecería – término la oración la niña sirviendo más té.

- Tenemos que recuperar a Psyche primero y así hacer el cambio – explicó Shinra.

- ¡Entonces dinos donde está Psyche! O en primer lugar ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunté a la niña con cuidado de no acercarme a ella.

- Acá están seguros.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? No evadas mis preguntas.

- Ya es muy tarde para su amigo esa cosa ya lo encontró primero, tú ya le mostraste la salida así que solo tiene que convencerlo de que se quede aquí y podrá salir. Así funciona, tienes los mismos boletos de ida y vuelta. – dijo la niña, en su voz se percibía un poco de miedo.

- ¿Esa cosa? ¿La cosa de tinta? – le preguntó Shinra calmadamente agachándose a su altura; la niña asintió con la cabeza.

- La mente de su amigo estará bien conmigo, por ahora está desmayado pero se acostumbrara a su nueva forma y despertará. A ustedes los dejaré libres cuando esa cosa se vaya de la galería y así no les hará daño.

- ¿Pero si esa cosa se va nuestro amigo se quedará aquí? – la niña asintió de nuevo a mi pregunta - ¿Puedes llevarnos a donde la cosa de tinta y nuestro amigo están? – la niña me miro asustada e incrédula – No podemos dejar que eso pase, no te preocupes estaremos bien.

La niña dudo por un rato y miro a Izaya con nostalgia; Celty lo notó, saco un peluche de su ropa y se lo dio a la niña. Probablemente era un regalo para Shinra. La niña sonrió y una puerta apareció detrás de nosotros, ella la señalo de lejos pues al parecer realmente le tenía miedo a esa cosa creada por su padre.

Abrimos la puerta y entramos por ella, ahora estábamos en la habitación con señales de neón. Al ver hacia atrás había una pintura de la escena de la que salimos, pintada en un espejo. Frente a nosotros estaba Psyche y una sombra negra.

- ¿Entonces la salida es por ahí? – decía apuntando de vuelta a la galería.

- ¡Esa no es la salida! – le grité acercándome para detenerlo.

- ¡Aléjate! Ahora encontré a Tsugaru y voy a irme a casa con él – dijo Psyche acercándose más a la sombra negra, claro el la veía como Tsugaru ya que podía tomar diferentes formas a la vista de otras personas.

- ¡No! Por favor espera un rato, necesito tu ayuda para recuperar a mi amigo; Izaya ¿Recuerdas? Después te dejaré marchar – le mentí mientras me acercaba a él – Lo encontramos atrapado aquí y necesito que hagas algo, así cada uno se irá por su lado ¿OK?

Ingenuo, fue acercándose y cuando lo tuve a mi alcance lo jalé del brazo. Shinra me señalo para atraerlo hacia la pintura del espejo, en la cual la niña había limpiado una parte de éste haciendo que uno pudiera ver el reflejo. Lo acerqué y en el momento de que vio su reflejo se desmayó, no pude ver si había funcionado o no ya que la cosa de tinta se abalanzó sobre nosotros. Por suerte Celty pudo empujarlo y corrimos a la salida.

Caímos por una rampa hacia el suelo desde el depósito de la galería en donde estaban almacenadas las pinturas. Izaya estaba vistiendo las ropas de siempre y abría los ojos con pesadez. Lo golpeé en la cara, me esquivo y estaba por gritarme cuando lo callé besándolo en la boca; ese idiota hizo que me preocupara demasiado. De inmediato pude escuchar un Kya!, era Erika casi desmayada de no ser por Walter quien la sostenía; alcé la mirada para ver a Kadota y su grupo en su camioneta. Al parecer debajo de la galería había un estacionamiento…

xxx

Capítulo final! Tan largo…. Pensar de que solo iba a tener 5 capítulos, estúpida imaginación loca . Primera vez que meto tanto romance y un beso .-. es lo máximo que me sale. **Gracias a todos los que leyeron hasta aquí!** Espero que lo hayan disfrutado PS: Psyche despertó al lado de Tsugaru con dolor de cabeza XD


End file.
